


'till we fall asleep

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BLEUGH I'M WEAK FOR REDBLUE PAIRS, M/M, accidentally sleeping with each other, i hc keith as a deep sleeper sorry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now see-- Keith is actually a deep sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'till we fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ! i wrote them well! i just want to be happy ehehe so i wrote them..!!  
> a thunderbolt through the [heart-!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfTS7O6pfUo)  
> [tumblr](http://quietdays.tumblr.com/post/146989355205/title-till-we-fall-asleep-pairing-keithlance)  
> 

Now see-- Keith is _actually_  a deep sleeper. A huge surprise, and don’t worry he knows too. He may not seem nor act like it but he admits that he might be the deepest sleeper among the paladins.

Perhaps it’s because of the fact that he doesn’t sleep much at all. He tries to hold out and hold out and hold out, keeping the sweet embrace of sleep at bay until he can no longer suppress his tiredness and sleepiness. Thankfully, it doesn’t exactly bother him during missions and the likes. Thank god for coffee and for adrenaline. (and well, his lion’s always looking out for him)

It’s not one of his best habits; he admits and knows it. He doesn’t know how many times he woke up at some random place around the palace or the times that Coran woke him up since he was sleeping near the airlock or the kitchen. It’s happened enough times that Coran and Allura asked him if he actually had narcolepsy; it should catch him by surprise but he just shrugged and told them he really didn’t know. Shiro also approached him about this since he also noticed his excessive sleeping during day offs, but once again he just shrugged. (though-- being narcoleptic and in the battlefield would actually make for a bad combination. keith shudders at the thought of falling asleep while in combat.)

It wasn’t a problem before, when Keith was living all alone in the desert. Sure, he’d often end up with sand on his clothes (and it was _hard_  to get the sand out of his clothes and so _fucking_  uncomfortable), but there was no one there to worry about that. Truthfully, he misses the life of having no one to nag him or worry about him but he has a duty and he-- 

(it’s kind of nice sometimes.)

Would now be the right time to think about it though? When sleep is about to take him and he’s _literally_  within hand’s reach of his room? Just a couple more steps then he’d finally _finally_  would be able to sleep on the comforts of his bed; it was a nice thought and Keith was determined to fall asleep on his bed (the only times he used his bed was the ‘day offs’ and the first day they got there).

Keith wasn’t the (second?) strongest paladin for nothing and he will most definitely reach his bed! (his soft, silky, feathery, warm, comfortable bed which he doesn’t use much. _damn_ , keith’s regretting not using his bed now.)

A little more Keith, you’ve finally opened the door-- just-- just a couple more steps and, just a couple more steps to heaven and---

He stumbles into the bed, almost drunkenly, and lays on it on his stomach; not quite seeing the lump on it saying that this bed is _very much taken_. (or? did he just choose to ignore it? sleep deprivation can make a man do some things to achieve sleep.)

“Hey-- yo!” His bed somehow moves and _talks_  in a voice suspiciously similar to Lance. Keith grumbles as feels his self being moved, so he does; laying on his back instead, letting the other person see who invaded his bed. “ _What the fuck?_  Keith? What the hell are you doing here in like--” the person-- _Lance_  stops and Keith feels light, perhaps the other pilot grabbed a clock or something. He grumbles again and moves to his side to escape that darn light-- “it’s like _three in the morning what the fuck.”_

“Shh.” Keith mumbles and without looking, tries putting his finger on Lance’s lips. He fails, of course, and ends up probably stabbing the other’s eye if he were to go to the yelp and the swear words Lance gave out. “Shut the fuck up, tryin’ to sleep here.”

“Yeah, how about no.” Lance then starts prodding Keith’s side, earning him an annoyed jumble of words (swears the blue pilot assumes). “Hey, hey, hey. Come on, wake up. This ain’t your bed. Hey, hey, hey-- Keith rise and shine buddy.”

“S’my bed.”

“It’s not.”

“Mine.”

“Nope.”

“My.”

“Not even close.” Lance groans out, still prodding Keith’s side. “Dios mio, _probably_  shouldn’t taken the room next to you. Heard about your condition from Pidge you know.” 

Keith, finally annoyed as hell, sits up and even before Lance can say anything,  drags Lance down to his bed with an arm, effectively shutting Lance out and probably also cutting of his air supply. (keith no longer _gives_  a damn. he just wants to sleep peacefully.)

“Yeah, okay, yup.” Lance chokes out, and drags Keith’s arm down so he can breath again. “So there’s no possibility of you leaving my room.”

“S’my room.” Keith slurs, half of his mind was sleeping but the other half was still responding to Lance when it _shouldn’t_. Sleep is more important.

“Can’t really change your mind?” Lance sighs, but he can’t exactly complain anymore being stuck under Keith’s arm and he can also feel sleep slowly but surely getting to him. He’s simply too tired to be angry and try to force Keith out of his bed. “Gotta ask Hunk to change with me next time.” Lance mumbles out, also slightly drowsy. His pillow was too soft to try and avoid sleep some more just to get Keith out of his bed. It wasn’t bad per say, sleeping next to his supposed rival; it was comfortable to say the least, the other’s body warmth seeping to warm up Lance. “Night Keith.”

Lance is just answered by soft snores, and maybe he smiles. ( _god_ , tomorrow might just become the _most_  awkward day lance will ever have.)

* * *

 

(when the two of them woke up--- well. it wasn’t exactly the best situation for the both of them. they avoided looking at each other in the eyes for a _whole week._ though both agrees that it wasn’t exactly the worst thing ever--

and if keith often stumbles to lance’s room to see the other already prepare a space for him to crawl and sleep in, well they don’t exactly mention it.)


End file.
